The Tail of Two Lovers!
by Elizabeth Backell
Summary: A story full of romance, thrills and danger? Princess Nephyria of a land kingdom meets a merprince call Sephyron and falls in love. They meet for a few nights and then one day the princess is told that she is betrothed to the evil prince Wyatt and he is there waiting to discuss the wedding details. Will she go on with the marriage or not?
1. Chapter 1

**A Tail of Two Lovers**

By: Elizabeth Backell and Joshua McDowell.

One day the mightiest prince of the Mere-people was out on his daily routine to check the perimeter of his Father's Kingdom. While he is on his routine with the normal amount of guards following on his father's orders, Sephyron Lyrcho is the only born and beloved prince in Aquatopia. Sephyron is 7 1/2 feet tall from the crown of his head to the tip of his tail, and he is built like a great white shark from the waist down. From the waist up, he'd be built more like a polar bear. Minus the fur. Well... most of it. However with the face of a human. But with slightly more angular features and slightly pointy ears. And with the cutest puppy-dog eyes and wolfish grin he would cause all of the mermaids to swoon, which is why he hardly smiled at all. However, at a very young age his mother, the fairest queen in Aquatopia, told him that his smile was a dangerous weapon and should be used on those who can resist the pure beauty and shine of it. Like herself and his father.

While he was out on the routine, he ventured up near the surface father than his dad would let him. Breaking the surface Sephyron saw the most beautiful land princess ever. Her name was Nephyria. Far more beautiful then the fairest mermaid. With hair that flowed like the water but looked like it was made of pure gold. From where Sephyron was, he could see how beautiful her eyes were. Blue as the Pacific Ocean during a hurricane and as radiant as the wind driven snow.

But Sephyron didn't know Nephyria was a princess, he just thought she was a peasant girl who just caught a salmon from over the edge of the Glacier. Looking up Nephyria saw Sephyron thinking he was a polar bear, until Sephyron smiled. Having the eyes of amber, that smiled startled Nephyria. Gasping she asked, "Who are you?" with a shaky voice from the sudden fear. Barely understanding what Nephyria said, but saw her lips move as if she was asking a question. "I am Sephyron Lyrcho. Prince of Aquatopia." Sephyron said with no fear and flashing his smile. Expecting Nephyria to swoon, all she did was flash her brilliant smile that shone brighter than the brightest pearl in the kingdom. But only after a few moments both faint from the sight of each other smiles.

* * *

After waking up in her room, Nephyria asks herself "What was that creature? How did I get back to the palace?" Saying the second out loud, Bilka, Nephyria's trusted friend and loyal handmaiden, replies, "I came to see if you needed help with bringing the fish back and say you were unconscious and rushed to bet you before you fell into the water.""Thank you my friend.: Nephyria says as she climbs out of bed. "Please help me get into better clothes. I still need to help the northern half of the town. As well as see my aunt." "Why your aunt?" Bilka asked. I just want to see her Bilka. I also have some questions only she could answer. I think." Nephyria explains. "Yes my lady." Bilka responds.

After Nephyria and Bilka were dressed in parkas, they left palace and went to the north side of the town. "It's the princess!" the blacksmith cried out when he say the girls. All who heard him ran out to them to greet the princess. "Your highness, thank you for coming to this side of town." The blacksmiths wife said. "I promised I would come didn't I? And I am sorry I cam so late. There was a mishap earlier." Nephyria explained. "That's fine. Things happen." The blacksmith's wife said. Nephyria smiled and went to each house and asked if that family needed anything. Many said no but were honored that she would ask and care about them. A few said yes and said it was mostly food they needed. Nephyria told them that she will take care of it. A couple families said that they needed medicine for a sick member. "I'll send the healer over here and I'll bring a gift for them as well." Nephyria said. "Thank you princess." Came the reply from so many.

After Nephyria finished her rounds she went to her aunt Reychna to look for some answers. "Auntie! Auntie Reychna? I have some questions that you might be able to answer." Nephyria called out when she got to her aunts home. "Yes child?" Reychna asked. Nephyria went over to her aunt and gave Reychna a hug. "First of all, I have missed you auntie. Second of all, may I read your scrolls about sea creatures?" Nephyria said. Reychna giving Nephyria a hug back said "Yes dear one. But why them?" Nephyria explained that while she was fishing for the Thatchers she must have dreamed she saw that she saw a unique sea creature. "That is why I want to research them auntie." "Alright my dear. Yngmar please bring the sea creature scrolls!" "Yes mother." Yngmar brings the scrolls and lays them at Nephyria's feet. "That's all of the scrolls cousin." Thank you cousin. Auntie. May I take these home with me, so I can do a deeper research?" Nephyria asked. "Yes my niece." Reychna said. Getting up, Nephyria gave Reychna one last hug before leaving. Sticking her head out of the door, Nephyria calls to Bilka. "Bilka! Please come help me so we can go home. I need help taking these scrolls with me." "Coming my lady." Bilka replies.

* * *

Meanwhile Sephyron woke to find himself back in bed. "Drek Come here please!" Sephyron calls. "Yes my lord?" "How did I get back here?" Sephyron asked. Drek was hesitant to tell his lord and friend what had happened. But he did anyway. "Well... I found you floating near the surface close by where the humans live and there was a human about to grab you and take you from us. So I swam up to you and pulled you deeper down in to the water and back here." "Drek, was the human female?" Sephyron asked to which Drek answered. "I believe so." "She was beautiful." Sephyron thought. "Your highness. You are daydreaming again." Drek said. "Sorry my friend. I just can't stop thinking about this one girl I met." Sephyron said. Just as soon as he said that, by some weird magic, his mother came in the room and said, "You met a girl and can't stop thinking about her?" Queen Aeverette exclaimed. "Mother. I told you no more listening at my door." Sephyron said. "Fine son. But your father and I do need to talk to you about that soon." The queen said as she left Sephyron's room. Time for my princely duties. "Sigh." Sephyron wasn't ready for the day when all he wanted was to think of his beauty.

"Drek, I have to see her again. This is driving me crazy. I can't get her out of my head! Please help me get her to meet me once again?" Sephyron said while he was going over the school work his tutor gave him. "What am I to do sire? I don't know how to get a human to follow me." Drek said and he did bring up a good point. "You're right. It's nearly impossible to get someone like her to follow a healthy fine specimen of your stature. But she would follow a hurt creature. Now, where can I find someone who is willing to do just that near her room at night and draw her out? Drek?" Sephyron schemed. "I can't think of any one who wou... You mean me Sephyron? Please Sephyron no. I remember the last time we did one of your schemes and I ended up with a broken fin!" Drek told the mighty prince. "Oh come on! Nothing will cause you any physical harm. Just swim close to the shore and splash around like you are stuck. But before so, find out where her room is." Sephyron begged his dear friend. "Fine. I'll go and find out where her room is. Just please don't tell any one. There is this really cute seal that I hope to talk to one day." "Don't worry. I won't say a thing Drek."

Later that night, Drek found the window to Nephyria's bedroom and started to make noises as if he was injured. Upon hearing those noises Nephyria ran out in her nightgown, for she was about to fall asleep from planning on talking to her parents tomorrow and give them a request for seeking out the strange creature she found yesterday. Rushing out of her room and down to the water front where the injured creature was. Reaching the water front, Nephyria found this hybrid creature to close to the shore for him to get home safely. Bending down to the little thing and speaking in a soft voice, "Shhhh. It's alright. I'll help you get home little one. It's alright." Slowly extending her hand to the creature to let it sniff her and know that she's ok. After sniffing her hand and relaxed a little, Nephyria got up slowly and left to get her kayak. Dragging it behind her and carefully placed Drek in her kayak and got in as well to take him to deeper waters all the while speaking softly. "It's ok. Everything is safe now. I'm bringing to deeper waters." Once Nephyria did reach deep waters she slowly reached for Drek and gently grabbed him and placed him back into the water. Drek called out once he got into the water, "She's here! Hurry she's about to leave!" Upon hearing that she will be leaving soon, Sephyron swam up to the to the surface of the water and popped up his head and made sure that his upper half torso is seen. Unintentionally showing off his massive pecs and let the on coming princess that he is strong and worthy of her.

* * *

After placing the hybrid Nephyria turned to head back home. Once hearing the sound of something breaking the surface of the water, she turns around looking for the source. Turning to her left, she sees Sephyron and jumps at the sight of a powerful creature such as he. With more confidence then the last time, Nephyria asks, "Who are you?" Sephyron tilting his head because he doesn't understand since the Eskimo language is something he doesn't know and none in his kingdom knows the language. So trying to know what she said he swims closer to her little kayak and sees what she is saying by reading her lips.

Over the years, many landpeople ships have crashed and sunken in Sephyron father's kingdom and Sephyron has learned to read the language of Eskimo but none in his kingdom knows how to speak it. Only read it, since Sephyron is a prince, the family's most trusted friend and keeper of the lore taught Sephyron how to write Eskimo as well but that was many many years ago when Sephyron was still a guppie. Upon seeing Nephyria ask who he was Sephyron swims over to a iceberg. Turning around and seeing that she isn't following him, Sephyron swims back to her points at her and him and then to the iceberg. Nephyria is confused at first but after Sephyron repeats his actions of pointing at her, him and lastly the iceberg Nephyria understand what he wishes for her to do. Nephyria paddles over to the iceberg sort of chasing after Sephyron.

* * *

Once reaching the iceberg, Sephyron hopped onto the iceberg and Nephyria carefully climbed out of her kayak and sat next to Sephyron. Sephyron wrote in the snow who he was and asked who she was. Finding that he could write Eskimo, Nephyria wrote who she was. When finding out that she was a princess, Sephyron fell in love even more. He had to refrain himself from asking her hand in marriage once finding out that she was a princess. It was some time of them talking like this, writing in the snow and and slightly flirting on the princess's behalf, it was hours before they realized how tired they were and she wrote "I must be heading back to my home now. I would like to see you again like this. In two nights from now perhaps?" Sephyron writes back, "Yes Princess. What ever you wish. Would it be to bod of I to ask for a kiss farewell?" Once reading it, Nephyria blushes bright pink. Pinker than her cheeks already are from the cold. Nephyria writes back saying that it would be wrong to kiss since they just started getting to understand and know the each other. "I would personally like it. But we mustn't. If we continue with a relationship, maybe so my dear prince. I shall see you in two nights." Standing up and walking over to her little kayak and paddles away turning back to look at the merman, she blows him a kiss and paddles her way home.

Once they both reach back home, it's about 2 in the morning. After what seems to be hours longer, the mighty merprince wakes up at the sound of hes best friend entering his room. "Well how did it go? Did she like you?" Drek asks once he finds out the prince has woken up. Going over last nights adventures and conversation with the land princess, Sephyron just can't wait to for one more night to talk with her. He desperately wants to be with her for the rest of his life and he merely presumes that she wishes the same. All though out the day, Sephyron could only think about was Nephyria and how beautiful she is. The whole day was moving so slow for Sephyron that the only way to make it seem to go by faster was just thinking of her. The king and queen noticed Sephyron's new behavior and wanted to talk to him about it and see what is the matter, but that day was just too busy for all three of them. Sephyron was busy in school, yes is a merpirnce but he still had a lot to learn about the kingdom he will inherit. The king was with his subjects dealing with issues that they have a hard time resolving on their own, the queen was with her husband and helping. Calling one of the guards over, the king asked if he could get Sephyron so he may sit in and learn about dealing with the merfolk in the kingdom and how to resolve issues.

* * *

 _Hey yall. I'm brand new to the story making stuff. And a second year college student. I'm apologizing now for the lack of updating, I'm collaborating this story with my boyfriend and it's taking some time to get all of the rough edges smoothed out as well as over coming writers block. I hope you enjoyed the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Sorry for lack of updating. Writer's block sucks and I can only do what I'm able when I can. So, sorry for the lack of story yall._

* * *

"Princess? My lady, it's time to wake up. The scholar will be here soon. The sun is coming close to it's peak." Bilka says to the sleeping princess. "Uhhh" Nephyria says as

she pulls the covers up over her face. "Can I wear something comfortable? Like one of my looser dresses and not have my hair up and get all 'fancy'?" Nephyria said as she slowly got out of bed and trudged over to the changing curtain.

"Yes my lady." Bilka responded as she went to the wardrobe and puled out a simple blue dress that used to fit Nephyria when she was overweight before the royal physician told Nephyria to loose wight or she will have a hard time with birthing and breathing.

The dress was made from a simple cotton fabric but had lacy cuffs for the sleeves and neck line. The upper half of the dress was made from a silk like material that had a simple design of roses imprinted in the fabric itself. The hem of the dress had some embroidery traveling up along the skirt and stopped about middle of the skirt. The embroidery patter was nothing fancy, only of flowers and vines.

Once she learned that Nephyria worked hard to change her habits and lost weight. Bilka can remember the struggle the princess went through for that challenge.

Heading over to the princess, Bilka handed the dress to Nephyria saying, "Here you are princess. I hope you don't mind putting this dress on once more. It's more than perfect for your lazy day."

"Thank you Bilka. Why not grab the sash that went with this before I could no longer use it?" Nephyria suggested, wanting something more to hold up the older dress. Bilka heading over to the wardrobe and found the sash, it was a simple one made of lace with a hook and eye clasp that held it closed. The sash had no fancy pattern compared to the rest of the dress but it was simple enough to make a statement.

Heading back to the princess to help with the dress and the sash, Bilka's fingers were nimble and swift to helping Nephyria get ready for the scholar.

Upon finishing Nephyria's breakfast a guard came and knocked on the door saying that the scholar was here. "Send him in. And thank you Nathaniel." Nephyria said as she got up to let her tutor in.

The scholar was a elderly man in his 50's or so. A hooked nose for the oddly shaped spectacles he wore so he would be able to see because of his failing eyesight. His graying hair had hints of his original color of fair blond. He was a little pervy around Bilka and the princess, however they knew that he was joking around and was a grandfather to the two girls. The scholar even asked them to call them grandpa Samuel.

"Ahh. How are you doing Nephyria? Have you been keeping up with your studies?" Samuel asked. "I"m doing well. And I've done some personal research. But all of your studies and work I've have done." Nephyria said. "Oh? Personal research? On what may I ask?" Samuel asked. :Nephyria blushed a little as she told her teacher about her whole adventure about meeting the unknown creature and then getting the scrolls from her aunt and researching them here once she was done with the homework she was assigned by Grandpa Samuel.

Deep in thought Samuel was not sure how to process this new information of an underwater creature that seemed to come from myths and lore. "Well, Samuel? What are you thinking? Bilka asked. "Well. I'm rather curious on what you have discovered Nephyria. And would you mind showing me what you uncovered?" Samuel said. Nephyria getting up to her feet and went over to her desk and gathered the papers she scribbled on and took notes about the information she found. Heading back to the scholar and her best friend, Nephyria handed the papers to the scholar.

Going over the notes and comments Nephyria made on the lore of merfolk, Samuel was highly impressed that she did this as well as her homework and her visits with the local townsfolk. "May I see the scrolls that you used Nephyria? I wish to know how you've accumulated such information on this subject." Samuel asked. Nephyria heading back over to the desk to gather the scrolls and to hide her blush from such praise from her teacher. Upon returning to her teacher and best friend, Bilka noticed the blush and planned on talking to her friend about it later. After an hour or so of just discussing this week's school work and assignments. Once the scholar left Bilka talked to Nephyria about the blush she saw. "Oh, Samuel hardly ever compliments my work and I was pleased to hear him say that. And you know when someone praises my work I blush. Even my own parents praise my work and I blush." Nephyria explained.

* * *

Sephyron was heading to the throne room where his father summoned for him. Once Sephyron entered the giant room with pillars of coral holding up a ceiling of reef shading every hue of red and pink. Swimming up to the thrones made of gold and of the purest pearls in his mothers chair. His father is made of the same material but it has simple engravings all around it to make it slightly different but still same. "

Yes father?" Sephyron asks. King Kilhalac was about twice as big as Sephyron but with hair of as dark as the bottom of the Mariana Trench. But with eyes of the sun's rays as they dance over the water. Queen Aeverette was smaller in frame, but just has powerful. Her hair was silver as the sun glittering off of the surface of the water. Both wore royal robes of purple and finer silk from the wrecks that the guards and others found after a massive storm.

King Kilhalac turns to face his son and already Sephyron knows that he is either in trouble or there is going to be a very embarrassing conversation about to start. "Ahh, Sephyron. Your mother and I have noticed that you seem to be going through your studies and princely duties with your mind on the surface. Care to explain why this is so?" So they noticed. Quick think of something to say! Sephyron thought before he spoke. Speaking slowly and carefully wording his words as not to give very much detail about the land princess. "First of all, I am sorry I seem to be on the surface father. It's just that I have had a strange dream about this vision of pure beauty that seems to not even belong in this world. She has passed through my dreams twice in a row and I can't seem to stop thinking about her."

Queen Aeverette bore her cerulean eyes into her son's golden eyes. "Just like his fathers eyes" She thought. But finding nothing that would give away any intent of a female suitor for him. Turning to her husband and seeing that he found just as much about the mysterious beauty, She didn't even bother to probe him even more for hidden information that he wasn't willing to give out just yet.

Sephyron figured out what his parents were interrogating him for, Nephyria. The land princess was the one he wished to marry. But only Drek knew that, so why were his parents doing this to him. When he was ready to tell them about Nephyria, he will. They just need to let him do it on his own.

Later that night Sephyron went to Nephyria's window and found some small pebbles to toss up at the glass. Upon doing so, he caught the attention of a guard. Or that's what he thought. Once the guard saw him, they headed down to the water front to investigate. "Oh crap!" Sephyron said as he dove under to avoid being caught. Watching the guard walk down and scan the area, he seemed to be disappointed when he didn't find the merprince.

Popping back up and breaking the surface the merprince continued to throw pebbles to see if she is awake and to talk with her more. "Come on. Wake up Nephyria. Please? I need to see you and talk with you again." Unaware of the guard that came down move along to the water a few feet away from him. Watching him through the pebbles up to the princess' window, got into a kayak and rowed over to the prince with out alerting him.

Once the guard got close enough to the prince, Sephyron heard the sound of the kayak moving to him and turned around with worry in his eyes. "Who are you!" He demanded knowing that the land person couldn't understand what he said. The guard pulled off their helm and faced Sephyron. Eyes wide with shock all Sephyron could say was "Nephyria?"

The princess smiled at the merprince and said "Hi there your highness. Pleasant evening we are having?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey yall. If any of you are having a hard time with picturing the prince, if you seen the anime Inuyasha, his whole upper half is like that. Eyes are a little more shark like but still enough human to see the golden iris. For the princess, a bigger blond and blue eyed version of Kagome. and the way you pronounce the princes's name is like the spice Saffron but with an e. And Nephyria is Nef-ear-ia.  
_

* * *

"Nephyria? What... How... Eh?" Sephyron struggling to find words to even talk to the land princess. Nephyria giggling to herself as she watches the mer prince struggle with words and clearly being shocked as to see her dressed as a man. Giving him the universal sign of follow me by waving her hand towards her as she heads off to a iceberg that can be used as a sitting area. Once they got to the iceberg she wrote in the snow what she did.

Once the prince understood what had happened, he wanted to start a different topic. But couldn't find any to talk with her. He was lost in her dazzling blue eyes. Blushing Sephyron started to just draw in the snow. Random doodling with no meaning behind it. Nephyria looked at what he was drawing and found it was a beautiful drawing of her. "What is that?" Nephyria writes. Sephyron blushes and writes "Just a doodle. Of you." A doodle? That looked more like a portrait that her parents would hire an artist to do. "It's beautiful. But are you sure it's a doodle?" Nephyria wrote. Simply nodding his head, Sephyron was blushing and trying to hide his face from the beauty that was sitting next to him.

They continued to talk like this for a few more hours and Nephyria found her self falling asleep and told the prince that she was going home to go to bed. "It's getting very late at night and it is possibly already morning. I'll talk to you soon as I possibly can ok my prince?" Nephyria wrote. Nodding and finding himself falling asleep as well the two went back to their homes.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later from his meeting with the princess. Sephyron had to get up and get ready to work in court today. There was a court meeting about such trivial things such as taxes and how the coral is doing. Yes it is going to be a duty of his one day, but it was so boring that he almost wanted to sleep right through it. After getting up and ready for the day. "Father, do I have to sit through this? I fall asleep so often it's hard to stay awake during these meetings." Sephyron asked in almost a child like manner.

The king simply chuckled and told Sephyron something that he knew his son isn't expecting to hear. "I still find these meeting boring and almost fall asleep myself. But your mother keeps me awake for the more important parts such as wars and things like that. But when it comes to the taxes and tiny details like that, I find myself sleeping! And I'm the king who should be interested in all things in my kingdom. Including the taxes." After saying that to Sephyron the king continued to head to the throne room and felt that Sephyron had stopped and was falling behind from hearing his father tell him such a big secret. "Sephyron, aren't you coming?" the king asked. Snapping out of his confusion, Sephyron swam to catch up with his father.

Many hours later after the the court meeting, Sephyron was amazed that he stayed awake for most of the meeting. His father was right. The more heavy duty topics were more interesting and thought provoking. The taxes and how the local corals were doing were the topics that were putting him and his father to sleep. But the topic that held his entire attention was the one about the humans that were hunting not just the local dignitaries but the riffraff and everyone in between. He was going to have to ask Nephyria about that tonight.

* * *

Waking up the next morn and finding Bilka sitting and waiting for her to wake up. "You're up now. Your parents wish to talk to you now." Worried a little, Nephyria asks, "What is it?" Bilka heasitates to tell her best friend about it bust she does so because the princess asked. "It's about your wedding to Prince Wyatt.""HIM!? My parents know we hate each other. And the kingdom has prospered for many years now. Why should I be married to him?" Nephyria asked.

Fuming and ran to go see her parents in the throne room. "Father, Mother. Why must I marry Prince Wyatt? We hate each other and I see no reason for their land or for a peace treaty!" Nephyria pleaded. Prince Wyatt, should be called King Wyatt but he has no queen and needs one to become king, had lead many raids against Nephyria's kingdom and murdered and burnt down half of her kingdom and Bilka's family were victims to Wyatt's rampage. "Please I beg of you, do not make me marry him. He's self-absorbed and a murderer and has no intentions for good things to happen in his kingdom, and if there was a merger of the kingdoms, a mighty famine will stalk the land and kill more people then the sword." Nephyria pleaded with tears streaming own her cheeks and drops to her knees weeping and was sitting at the foot of the thrones. "Nephyria, we know you despise Prince Wyatt, but we are running out of crops and Prince Wyatt's land is very futile and you know that we need grain and vegetables. Even though he destroyed that small village from us that was a border village, he added salt to the soil and that has made it futile and we need those crops." Queen Jantea explained. "No. No. No. Please no! I Beg of you please NO" Nephyria cries and gets up and runs out of the throne room weeping. Both the king and queen look at each other and sigh, hating what they did and what they didn't say to their daughter.

* * *

Heading out to the warf Nephyria shouted to Sephyron underwater. "Sephyron! Please come here! Something terrible has happened!" Nephyria cried as she came up from the water and wept until Sephyron showed up. "What is it?" He asks worried from seeing her weep. "I'm being forced to marry a evil man! He doesn't even bother with his people, he only has them so he can torture them with promising food and giving almost none! He over fishes and doesn't care about any one or thing but himself!" And I'm going to speak with him sometime tomorrow! What am I going to do. I don't even wish to marry him!" Nephyria rants to her dear new friend and crush.

Not know what to say and do, all Sephyron can do is just let the princess cry and let it all out. "I was going to ask you why you were killing alot of my people but now I know it isn't even your kingdom. But this Wyatt's doing. I promise, I will talk with my parents and figure something out about this." Sephyron said. "Thank you Sephyron. You are a dear friend. What will I do without you?" Nephyria said as she bent down to kiss the prince. The prince not knowing what she is doing by leaning down to him, he asks. "What are you doing?" Snapping Nephyria out of her motion and caused her to sit up blushing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me?" "Okay..." The prince says with an unsure tone of voice.

* * *

 _Later that night:_

Sephyron went to his parents planning on telling them that he plans on marrying the girl of his dreams. "Mother! Father! I wish to speak with you!" The prince calls out as he is a few feet away from their room. "I wish to marry." WOOSH, BANG! His parents room door swings open and slams against the wall. "You do? Finally! Who is she? Have we met her? What family does she come from? Will she provide us with beautiful grandguppies?" The queen grilled her son with questions. Her husband came out right after she started firing off the questions. "Calm down my dear. I'm sure he will answer all of your questions. But one at a time and give him the chance to answer." "Thank you Father." Sephyron said. "First of all, no you haven't met her. Second, she is a princess. And that's the issue with the guppie part mother. She is human. But not the one hurting our people. She in fact told me who is. An evil prince is doing it and he is not from her kingdom."

"WHAT?! SHE ISN'T A MERMAID?!" Sephyron's mother asks as wells screams. Both Sephyron and and his father covered their ears. "I'm sorry mother. But she is the reason why I have been sleeping more during my days 'off'" "But... But..." Queen Aeverette stammered. "My dear. Let him marry her. She has captured his heart and he clearly has fallen for her. Just like I fell for you. However, it took me a very long time to convince you to marry me. I'm sure she has fallen for him as well." King Kilhalac said. "I'm sorry mother. But she is the love of my life and I wish to marry her. Just wait until you meet her mother. Please?" Sephyron asked his parents. King Kilhalac simply nodded. Queen Aeverette thought and wasn't nodding her head. Her lip was trembling and she was thinking deeply and wasn't sure if she was wanting to meet a human.

King Kilhalac nudged his wife.

Turning to look at him as to say what? He looked at her to say well, do you wish to disappoint your son? Bowing her head in defeat she returned her gaze to Sephyron and nodded.

* * *

Returning to the surface to talk to Nephyria, Sephyron explains everything to her. All she can do is simply nod and let him know that she plans on terminating the arranged marriage.

* * *

 _Few days later:_

Nephyria woke up knowing very well what the day is. The day is when she and Wyatt meet and plan the wedding. "Bilka, please come here." Nephyria calls to her friend.

"Yes my lady?" Bilka asks.

"Time to get dressed. And I know which dress I shall wear." Getting out of bed, the princess walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out the most simplest dress she has that is rather big on her. "This one. It has enough room for me to hide a dagger in the sleeves and make it not noticeable that I'm hiding a dagger there. So, please. Help me with this and hide the dagger within my right sleeve." "But your parents planned that you would wear this dress." Bilka said as she pulled out one of her more extravagant dresses. A startling sapphire blue dress with golden trim. The dress that Nephyria picked was a simple gray dress that had little design on it but plenty ofroom to hide daggers and many other things. The sapphire dress was form fitting while the gray one was looser. Simply put, the gray one was perfect for assassinating the evil prince.

* * *

 _I'm evil. I will leave it like so. Next chapter you will meet Wyatt *evil laugh*. Just know, if you haven't seen Ice Age you won't get the physical discretion of Prince Wyatt. Good luck with waiting._


	4. Chapter 4

_Yall are finally meeting Wyatt. If you didn't get the chance to read my authors note at the end of the last chapter. Please do watch Ice Age to get some kind of a mental image of what Wyatt will look like. Sorry if the story seems rushed a bit. Since Writers block sucks, I have a purely rough draft version that I'm using as a guideline, but even that isn't finished. Please excuese me for putting forth a rushed project. I am starting my next quarter on the 28th of March and will have very little time to write even more.  
_

* * *

After getting ready for the meeting with Wyatt, Nephyria finally left her room and went to look for him. Since no one had told her which room he would be in, she simply had to ask help from on of the guards. Once reaching the massive library, Nephyria looked for Wyatt who was sitting at the desk that sat in the middle of the whole room.

Now, Prince Wyatt wasn't the most handsome being in the world. Even when he thought he was all of the sexiest male models combined and then some extra. But no, Wyatthad a really thin neck, a head shaped like an upside down triangle. Incredibly tiny upper body, bald head, and big feet. A genetic disorder causing him to have three fingers each hand and two thumbs. And two left feet. He is the 5th generation of inbred kings and princes. Conquering so many other kingdoms and killing off their royal families, and having no other royals to marry, and starting the wars because the kingdoms didn't want to intermarry, and they didn't want to marry commoners. The only other choice was to inbreed. Because of that many of the children of the 4th and 5th generation of the royal family have a lot of birth defects.

Upon hearing Nephyria walking up to him, Wyatt looked up from what ever he was reading and flashed the most ugly smile in the world. "Ahh. My darling bride to be is finally here." Wyatt said with the most disturbing tone that I find it best not to describe or nightmares will ensue. Trying her best not to shudder and gag at the sight and smell of Wyatt, the stench coming from him must have been a few days with no bath. Or a bath with sewer water.

Behaving her best as she can to be pleasant while in presence of this monster, Nephyria simply asked, "Hello. Do you have any plans on the wedding details?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Tell me dear. What would you like to have?" A small smile nearly escaped her lips. "Yes darling." Nephyria said through gritted teeth. Then she proceeded to go on with a long and tiresome list of boring details that she hoped would put the Price to sleep.

Once she was done, she looked at the Prince had and found him awake. Shocked a little, Nephyria just smilled as naturally as she could before it seemed fake. "That seems all lovely and interesting. But my mother is doing all of the details minus your dress. So all you have to do is just find a pretty dress and show up and say yes to marrying me. Also I wasn't listening and I don't care as well."

Nephyria was outraged. Blindly pulling out the dagger she hid in the sleeve of her dress, as Wyatt was trying to lean in and kiss her while seeing her enraged.

"My, oh my. This little kitten has claws. Too bad though. They won't do a thing to me." Wyatt said has he stuck one foot behind her and shoved causing her to fall down and bruise her backend. It happened to fast that Nephyria didn't even see him slipping one of his left feet behind her right and push her.

"Once we are married, this 'pretty' kingdom of yours will burn and all will die but you. Oh and say hello to Bilka for me. Her family were a joy to murder and then having fun with her aftewards along with my men deflowering her was pure bliss when the screams of pain and loss escaped her lips." Wyatt whispered in her ear before taking in deep inhale of her scent. "That's it. Be mad at me. Let your rage grow and hate me. All of my people do. Why have my queen be any different?"

All Nephyria could do is just sit there shocked at what she heard. After sitting there for what seemed to be an hour processing everything that he told her, Nephyria got up and ran to her parents to tell them everything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _:_

Sephyron was able to convince his parents to meet Nephyria today and was excited to see how she and his parents would converse.

About to head out with his parents to meet Nephyria, Sephyron heard her screaming his name in more fear and worry than the last time. He looked over at his parents and they nodded as the three of them went to the surface.

* * *

Weeping while telling her parents what had transpired with Wyatt, Her parents called off the wedding and sent word to Wyatt that the wedding was no more.

Once that was done Nephyria went out to the wharf and screamed for Sephyron. Not caring that she swallowed lot of water. She just wanted to speak with him and not care if anyone say the two of them talking.

Nephyria didn't have to wait for very long at all to see Sephyron break the surface of the water and land on the wharf beside her. Not noticing the other two merfolk that came with him. All Nephyria cold do was weep shamelessly into his shoulder and not care who saw.

All Sephyron was able to do was to let her cry as he stroked her hair and back in a soothing way that held a calming affect as well. After an hour or so, Nephyria was all done crying and spoke to him.

Once she was done telling Sephyron all that had happened she finally noticed the other merpeople. "Uh. Who are these people Sephyron?" She asked not noticing the shocked look on his face. After their last late night discussion Nephyria went to her Aunt to learn how to speak the language of the merpeople.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Aunt Reychna! I've come to return the scrolls you lent me. And I have some other questions that you may be able to answer and only you." Nephyria called out to her aunt._

 _"Yes my dear?" Reychna said. "I met a merprince and have taken a fancy to him. But we can only write to communicate. Do you know the language of the merpeople?" Nephyria asked._

 _A smile took the old lore teacher's face and she went into detail about the language of the Whales. The most oldest form of the language of the sea. And the only one she knows as well. Once she was done explaining it and started to teach her the basics. "Do you wish to surprise him with this knowledge?" Blushing with a light pink shade, Nephyria simply nodded her head in fear that her voice might give more away than she would like to say._

 _A few times during the week Nephyria went to her Aunts to learn more and she soon found that she was a natural at this language. "I think you have mastered it in a shorter amount of time than I have." Nephyria beamed with pride about that.  
_

 _"I can't wait to speak to him." Nephyria said._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Nephyria, when did you learn Whale? It's one of the most oldest languages in my kingdom. Only my family knows of it. And the whales of course." Sephyron asked.

"My aunt taught me. Reychna." Nephyria explained.

King Kilhalac smiled for he remembered the old woman from long ago. "I know her. She was a good friend of mine long ago when we were younger." The king explained.

As if she was summoned, Reychna showed up. "Nephyria! Your parents have... Oh. Why dear Kilhalac, you have gotten old." The lore woman said between gasps for breaths.

"Well your no young woman Reychna. Look at you! Your an old hag! How long has it been since we last saw each other?" Kilhalac asked.

"It's been too long to say in front of these two Kilhalac. And watch it you old fish." Reychna said with a hint of a blush in her already flushed face.

"Auntie, what were you saying before you saw an 'old' friend?" Nephyria asked. "Oh yes. Your parents received a declaration of war from Wyatt after he got a letter saying that the wedding is off." Reychna said. "And you are needed to talk about the upcoming war my dear. And you must be the fine young man that my niece wanted to learn Whale for. Do you wish to join the battle here on land?" Reychna asked Sephyron.

"Yes please ma'am. I want to be closer to Nephyria during this war." Sephyron said without thinking it over and talking with his parents. Both his parents looked at him in shock first but then knew that this was his choice and his choice alone. After he said it Sephyron turned to look at his parents to see if they will let him.

They nodded.

"Ok then, I'll need a piece of coral from your kingdom. A hair from you Nephyria." "OW" "And I need some spit from you Sephyron." Reychna said as it seemed like she was gathering things for a potion. With Nephyria rubbing her head from where Reychna pulled out a hair, root and all, Reychna went off to get a cauldron to concoct this potion.

* * *

 _HAHA! Once again I'm going to be cruel and leaving you with a cliffhanger! *cue evil laugh* I'll start working on the next chapter._


	5. Aurthors note

_I'm in college right now and this will be my second authors note._

Sorry about not being able to give more at this time. I am in college and is busy with 3 homework heavy classes. The next chapter won't come out for a while or at least until I am good on homework and have a bunch of time to kill. Otherwise I will be working on school work and won't be able to write any more for the time being. Sorry for the long wait to come.


End file.
